


Ballet

by arvylee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Ballet, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arvylee/pseuds/arvylee
Summary: Jongin’s skin is decorated with blotches of red and purple bruises. Kyungsoo has no idea why.





	Ballet

I tell myself that the bruises all over my body are courtesy of me falling down the stairs, and not because you hit me again yesterday.

The people at the ballet center keep asking me why there are blue and purple blooming all over my skin. I tell them, "I fell down the stairs."

Except, it's been one month, and the bruises look fresher as days go on, and the people at the ballet center start to disbelieve me. They ask, "Jongin, are you sure you're okay?"

I put on the prettiest smile I have, but not the one I show when I'm with you, and tell them I have just been practicing too much. "I have a competition coming up." and they start to nod unconsciously and then scatter away as if their worries had vanished as easily as that. There's a part of me that wants them to push their worries further, but I later shrug it off.

Today, as well, I dance my worries away for the whole day until my ballet shoes start to become completely worn out. I take them off and stare at the dirty edges, and the darkening spots. I wonder if it's time to finally buy new ones. I wonder if I can ask you buy me new ones. I doubt it.

I return home just to be dragged away by you into the living room, still in my ballet costume, and your hand is squeezing my wrist and it hurts so bad. “Kyungsoo...” I whisper. Nails digging into soft skin, drawing blood. I let out a breath, knowing very well that this is going to bruise, but soon I am distracted when you push me onto our sofa. I let you touch me for a while, before you suddenly stop and I had to open my eyes to see you staring at my bruise stained arms. You let your hand run down my arms gently, your eyebrows scrunching in concern. I wince when you accidentally touched a fresh bruise. You don't look into my eyes.

"Why do you have so many bruises?"

I stare into you in wonder. You look as if you are in pure confusion. Disbelief floods through me, but I don't let them take over my emotions. So I just tell you,  
"I hurt myself while practicing. I also fell down the stairs at the ballet centre."

You frown as you study my bruises. I want to understand, but I also want to forget, so I tell myself my bruises are from me falling down the stairs and not from you hitting me, abusing me, using me so many times.

I smile.

**Author's Note:**

> either kyungsoo is alcoholic, and becomes abusive when he’s drunk (in which he rages at jongin) or he suffers from bipolar, which makes him frequently have anger episodes and experiences short term memory loss afterwards as a side effect. thanks for reading❤️


End file.
